AmourShipping: The Winner
by PureFlameHeart
Summary: Ash wins the Kalos league and tries to return home. but what happens when a specail someone stops him. Amourshipping One-shot. I suck at summarys


Hey guys, PureFlameHeart here and I'm proud to be doing my first fic today (or whenever you're reading this). Please leave reviews as what I can improve on in my writing skills

I don't own pokemon

Ash: 17

Serena: 16

It was Ash Ketchum's last battle of the Kalos League, the finals of the Kalos League.

"Charizard, Flamethrower" the raven haired trainer named Ash commanded.

"Counter with Hydro Pump" Ash's opponent: Shauna of Vanville town commanded at her final pokemon, Greninja.

Charizard used flamethrower, only for Greninja to dodge and use hydro pump, but only for hydro pump to miss due to poor accuracy. On the other side of the battlefield where Ash is standing, Ash had a plan to wipe out Greninja, but it was a long shot.

"Charizard, fly up towards the sun and use solar beam".

Charizard began to store energy and for being closer to the sun, it slightly absorbed energy quicker.

Unfortunately for Shauna she was not aware of the slight speed increase so she decided her next command instantly.

"Greninja, jump and use water shuriken" Greninja obeyed her master's command and jumped while charging up a shuriken.

Shauna saw Ash smile on his side of the field, then she realized what she did wrong.

"Greninja, get out of there!"

"Charizard, unleash the solar beam!"

Charizard landed the hit, then from the impact onto Greninja, a smoke cloud formed around the arena.

"Greninja is unable to battle, Charizard wins, and so the victory goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town."

Ash just stood there in shock of what just happened, he had just one the Kalos League. All Ash did was stand until he felt a warm feeling behind him.

"Ash! You won congratulations" Ash looked behind him to see a girl with lovely, honey blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. Her name was Serena who had a monster crush on the raven haired trainer. All Ash did was look at her sapphire eyes for about 20 seconds and then said "I won… I WON!" he screamed the last part towards the audience.

A few days later Ash was trying to sleep, but just couldn't. Whenever he closed his eyes, they jolted back open. Ash just gave up on sleeping and walked outside of the pokemon center.

Ash sat on a tree stump near the pokemon center as he tried to think.

"Hello Ash" a voice said behind Ash, startling him. As he looked behind him he saw Serena standing behind him.

"Serena, what are you doing here?" Ash questioned

"I couldn't sleep, so I came out here" Serena answered.

"But what are you doing here?" Serena questioned Ash

"Same reason as you, I couldn't sleep" Ash then answered.

Ash motioned for Serena to sit next to him on the stump. Serena blushed a little at this.

"So what are you going to do now that you're a champion?" Serena asked Ash

Ash replied with "I don't know really. I'll probably go back to Pallet and think abou-"

"No, you can't!" Serena quickly interrupted Ash

"Why not?"

"Because you're a champion, you can't abandon your post"

"I'll just step down from champ-"

"NO!" Serena interrupted Ash again

"Why not?"

"Because, because-"Serena began.

"Because what?" Ash asked.

"Because I need you here, in Kalos with me, because…" Serena took in air.

"Because I'm in love with you, Ash Ketchum." Serena exclaimed while blushing as bright as a tomato.

"I-in l-love with m-me?" Ash stuttered in response to Serena's confession.

"Yes… since we first met at that summer camp 9 years ago, when you found me in the forest and saved me." Serena explained.

"Hey Serena"

"Wha-"

Serena was quickly cut off, when she realized Ash had just kissed her she quickly kissed back, making a passionate kiss in the moonlight. The kiss was short but to Serena it felt like an eternity.

"I- Love you too" Ash finished his sentence that he had started.

When Ash awoke the next day he found Serena laying on his chest in the bed of Ash's hotel room in the pokemon center. Ash remembered last night and then realized they were now a couple. Serena soon awoke after him to which Ash instantly asked her something

"Morning Serena. Um I was wondering if you wanted to go out later today, just us?"

Serena replied with "Okay, like a date?"

"Yeah, a date"

"Okay, sure"

And I'm going to end it like that idk why but I really like those types of endings. please review and rate. Was it good, bad, horrible, amazing please leave thoughts and suggestions in a review and I might do a sequel to this later. Peace out


End file.
